Empathy
by NorthernShinigami
Summary: Kensei didn't believe that there's another woman like Mashiro, so he understand how Hitsugaya feels, and Hitsu's understand how Kensei feels..right?. My rewriting of Shinigami cup ep' 81, with the Vizards in.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own bleach.

Characters: Kensei, Love, Rose, Hisagi, Kira, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and the old lady from the pharmacy (who I suspect to be Hitsugaya's granny).

I'm sure at least few of you thought the same...Mashiro and Matsumoto just so alike...Based on Shinigami Cup Golded -episode 81 (with my re-writing.)

* * *

"Really? I doubt there's another annoying irking woman like Mashiro. I don't even know anymore why on earth she became my vice-captain back then." Said Mugurume Kensei while entering the _'Tigers Pharmacy' _with Love, Rose, Hisagi and Kira.

"Then you obviously hadn't met Rangiku-san." Murmured Hisagi.

Love picked a bottle from a top shelf and examined it. "Who?"

"The tenth's vice-captain; Matsumoto Rangiku." Kira's voice lowered to a whisper. "Speaking of the devil..."

The three turned to look at the counter with the old lady behind it. The saw a woman wearing black Shinigami robes that did not covered her rather big assets, long wavy strawberry-blond hair and long pink scarf falling over her shoulders. Matsumoto placed a yellow plastic-basket over the counter, full with bottles and hair-care or so products.

"It's not that girl that Mashiro started hanging with one hundred years ago?...she sure grew up to be a rather pretty woman..." Mused Love. Kensei snored.

"Don't be stupid, Love. Just look at how's she dresses! Mashiro cannot possible be a good influence. I think you're right, Shuhhei. Who's her unfortunate captain?"

"I actually think that her captain is a lucky one. Hanging with Mashiro doesn't necessarily mean they had became alike. But..." Thought Rose. "I thought it's working hours right now..."

"It is." murmured Kira, he and Hisagi pushing the other three behind a shelf to not be seeing. "Just watch."

The five, hiding behind a few shelves, listened to conversation between the old woman and the young woman.

"Oya, Ringiku-chan, are you going somewhere?" Asked the old lady, seeing the full basket on the counter.

"Another mission in the real-world." She started searching something in the basket and picked up two bottles, looking rather tired. "The make-up over there isn't all that great." She whined, sighing, and placing her head on the basket.

"At times like this, women has a lot of luggage!"

At that, the five watchers and old lady sweat-dropped. The strawberry-blond woman continued, holding a strand of her hair.

"Actually, I wanted to trim my hair before leaving, but my captain is such a pain in the ass!"

_"Who you're calling a pain in the ass?"_

They saw Matsumoto turning around with wide eyes, seeing a kid with white hair wearing a captain's Haori, and yelping in surprise.

"Taichou!"

Hitsugaya, in other hand, look annoyed and had a vein popping in his forehead.

_"GET BACK TO THE OFFICE!!"_

And so, Metsumoto Rangiku straightened immediately, and grabbing her baskets, she flew frenziedly out of the store, leaving behind products that fell on the ground.

Hisagi spoke first. "Here you go then; They actually managing pretty well together on emergencies, but usually she's just driving him crazy."

".......I take back my words; they _are _alike." Said Rose. "Though I doubt Mashiro would be running away screaming. Did you find that Shampoo, Love?"

"I doubt only the 'running away' part. She doesn't have a problem with being noisy as much as I know....Yeah, here it is." Said Love, picking one of Matsumoto's forgotten bottles. "Lucky~! it was the last one." He waved Hitsugaya. "Thanks, kid!"

"KID?!" The said captain turned at him so sharply, that the two vice-captains of the third and the ninth jumped and yelped in panic.

Beside them Kensei approaching Hitsugaya and put a hand on the small captain's shoulder.

"Don't worry, man. I know how you feel. Mashiro is just like that."

Hitsugaya just blinked. "...Kune Mashiro? That vice-captain woman Matsumoto was telling me about?"

"Yes. I Was her captain, so I completely understand what you're going through." Said Kensei with empathy.

The white-haired captain stared.

"....It was Kuna who instructed Matsumoto."

The grey-haired Vizard started sensing that something is wrong. "Ah...well...sort of, yeah..."

"is it just me," Mused Love. "Or it's suddenly getting colder in here?

"...So in other words, you knew your vice-captain is a bad influence, and _yet _you let her near Matsumoto."

Kensei blinked and stared; it wasn't really his business about what his vice-captain was doing in her spare time, but basically, yes, there's no way he could argue with_ that_ statement...

Hisagi and Kira had long since left the store, and the two Vizards had come to conclusion that it's better to do the same.

And Hitsugaya was just glad to find someone to blame all of his misfortune on.

* * *

Review?


End file.
